1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detachable rail assembly, and more particularly to a detachable rail assembly for furniture that contains drawers where the detachable rail assembly has a resilient latch with two cylindrical ribs to make the detachment and installation of drawers easy and the manufacturing process simple.
2. Description of Related Art
Detachable rails are usually used to make installing and removing drawers or racks used with a desk more convenient. With reference to FIGS. 8 and 9, a conventional detachable rail assembly includes a U-shaped track (70), a ball bearing race (71), a rail (72) and a resilient latch (73). The track (70) has two ends, is made of metal and is adapted to be securely attached to furniture. The ball bearing race (71) is slidably mounted in the track (70). To prevent the ball bearing race (71) from sliding out of the track (70), a limit block (702) with two locking protrusions (703) parallel to each other and a stop (704) are mounted at opposite ends of the track (70) respectively.
The rail (72) has a first hook (721) and a second hook (722) and is slidably mounted on the ball bearing race (71). The first hook (721) and the second hook (722) are formed by a stamping machine, and a positioning hole (723) is defined underneath the second hook (722) in the rail (72). Two nubs (724) are formed at opposite sides of the positioning hole (723) on the rail (72).
The latch (73) has an outer end (not numbered), an inner end (not numbered), a notch (731) and an inclined segment (732). The inclined segment (732) is formed on the inner end of the latch (73). The notch (731) is formed on the outer end of the latch (73).
The latch (73) is securely mounted between the first and the second hooks (721, 722). A transverse rib (733) corresponding to the positioning hole (723) is formed under the inclined segment (732). Two wings (734) protrude from opposite edges of the inclined segment (732) respectively and are adapted to lock with the locking protrusion (703) of the limit block (702). In assembly, the notch (731) is wedged under and around the first hook (721), the inclined segment (732) is forced under the second hook (722), and the transverse rib (733) is held in the positioning hole (723) by the second hook (722).
When the rail (72) is slidably mounted on the ball bearing race (71), the latch (73) is pressed to release the wings (734) from the locking protrusions (703) so the rail (72) can slide out of the ball bearing race (71).
However, the conventional detachable rail assembly has some shortcomings in manufacturing, which include the following.
1. Burrs on the nub (724):
The nub (724) is formed on the rail (72) by stamping. Burrs are often formed when stamping with a die. After extensive use, the stamping die will deform and form sharper burrs during stamping. The burrs may damage the latch (73) or affect the latch (73) during or in assembly. The burrs even may preclude the latch (73) from being attached to the rail (72) between the first and the second hooks (721, 722).
2. Bad pivot effect of the nubs (724):
The nubs (724) act as pivot points so the latch (73) can be pressed easily. Because the nubs (724) are not smooth, the pressure that acts on the nubs (724) is unstable so the pivot effect of the nubs (724) is bad.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an improved detachable rail assembly to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide an improved detachable rail assembly that is easily manufactured.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a detachable rail assembly that is easily detached by a user.